Skeletons in the closet: Volume III
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: The third installment of short horror oneshots. Dedications of each of them inside. Warning: Seemingly scary scenes, blood, and character death. Various characters...
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Skeletons in the Closet: Volume III"

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor the dreaded evil thing known as clowns

A/N: This one-shot is dedicated to Sakina the Fallen Angel as she semi-requested this in her review for Skeletons in the closet. Remember to check out the Halloween Horror Fest info in my profile...

* * *

Title: The Horror Palace

The birthday surprise was all set. Food and party favors were already pre-set for Mokuba's arrival. The young children would all appear right from under the dining room table in the grand ballroom in the Kaiba Mansion. Tonight was Mokuba's twelfth birthday and although Seto thought Mokuba to be too old for parties Mokuba loved them immensely.

Mokuba arrived at his home at a quarter to nine. He entered the house slowly and precise as he knew he was late getting home. The driver had been caught in a traffic jam and had barely gotten there at that time. Mokuba could hear some noise coming from the dining room and curious as he always was, entered the room. He expected to see his brother sitting there with his usual cold demeanor and reproaching him for being late for their private birthday celebration. What he didn't expect was to see the place beyond recognition.

Little dolls lain upon the ground, like miniature playmates. What was odd about them was the fact that they looked vaguely familiar. He picked on up and jumped back as he felt it prick him. Blood began to pour upon the floor and a little eerie giggle could be heard. He instinctively called out for Seto but the only response he got was another giggle this time more chilling and for a reason it seemed familiar as well. He looked at each and every doll and the faces began to change. The little dolls went from cute and cuddly to gruesome and disfigured. Blood was beginning to amount on the floor and he had to be careful not to slip on it the gooey substance.

A sudden squeak grabbed his attention. He looked toward the noise and saw the main chair turn slightly. He walked towards it slowly, fear finally setting in at its fullest. He made careful note not to touch any of the dolls not wanting a repeat on the prick incident as he approached the chair and turned it around. What he saw sent him into a complete state of shock, finally collapsing upon the floor; Seto sat proudly at the chair twirling a little dagger, only Seto never had a smile that big on his face nor did he have a red nose…

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. Here's the first one-shot in this volume. There are four in each volume as before and the other three will be posted as soon as I can since I have class in about twenty minutes. (taking a break and all) In case it isn't obvious, an evil clown was involved, and believe me it was hard to write this as I am in all honesty petrified of clowns and cannot be near one at any time. 


	2. Dinner is served

Title: Skeletons in the Closet: Volume III

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh only the twisted mind that enjoys to torture the characters…

* * *

**_Title: Dinner is served_**

The young man made his way towards his girlfriend's house. Earlier that afternoon he had finally accepted her invitation after over a week of coming up with excuses not to. In all honesty he had been seeing an old flame. It wasn't that he didn't love his girlfriend; it just had gotten boring after the first five months.

* * *

He had been chatting with his old flame online when she had told him to meet her and it had taken off from there. He felt terrible about cheating but he knew that if he told Anzu about his ex Serenity, she would end up hurting herself since she wasn't exactly the most stable person in the world.

* * *

The young man knocked on Anzu's door and waited for her to answer. When she did, she looked as cheery as she always did when they saw each other and in his heart he knew that he was a bastard. "Bakura, sweety, come in. Dinner is ready, I'll go get it." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek, what she usually did when she had something up her sleeves. Bakura felt uneasy as he made his way towards the dining room and took a seat. He waited for Anzu to come and turned off his cell phone in case Serenity were to call. He didn't need to make up anything else to avoid hurting Anzu.

* * *

Anzu came from the kitchen holding a very large covered platter and he thought immediately that she had over done her dinner plans. She smiled sweetly at him and uncovered it to his displeasure. He looked horrified and felt sick to his stomach at the "meal". In the center of the platter, garnished and all, was Serenity's mutilated head. He looked up at Anzu and saw that she was smiling her sweet smile and then said: "Bon appetite"

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. This story was inspired by my boyfriend Rhadamanthysdemon from this site. Thank you sweety for being my inspiration for revenge and gore, love ya…later 


	3. Poison

Title: "Skeletons in the Closet: Volume III"

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: Do not own (thought you'd know that by now)

A/N: I decided to make this chapter longer than the other one-shots as more things needed to be explained so that the story could have structure. This one was inspired after listening to My Chemical Romance on the way to school (do not own)

* * *

Title: "Poison"

Serenity Wheeler made it so that everything would be perfect. She made sure that her brother was staying over at his girlfriend's house and that she left it very clear that she was going to spend sometime at her mother's in Tokyo. Her alibi was set and all she needed was her prey.

Her boyfriend Kaiba had appeared to be stepping out on her and that was something that she wouldn't accept. This however was easily remedied; the only way out of this sticky situation was death but not his of course. The person who deserved to die was his little harlot, her once friend Anzu. Serenity had seen them together at the park and then at his mansion entrance. Her blood boiled just thinking of what they had done to her because no one absolutely no one messed with her.

Serenity made her way towards the kitchen of the small apartment that she shared with her brother. In the top shelf, of the last cabinet across from the refrigerator, was a very small bottle she had bought yesterday afternoon. Inside the bottle was a very potent poison. She smiled to herself as she brought it down and collected two glasses. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of grape juice. She placed them all on the table as the doorbell rang. Her prey had just arrived.

* * *

Anzu rang the doorbell impatiently as Serenity took her sweet time to answer. Serenity bid Anzu in and cringed inwardly as Anzu plastered what seemed to be a fake smile on her face. Serenity told Anzu to wait in the living room as she went for some refreshments so that they could speak more comfortably. In her hurry to get back to Anzu, she poured the poison in the left cup and grabbed them hurriedly. Anzu looked at her suspiciously but pushed it aside as she was in a hurry to get to the bottom of this little meeting.

"I think we should be honest Anzu. I know everything that you have been doing with Seto and I want it to stop." Serenity said with a very serious face on. Anzu of course was completely unaware of what Serenity was talking about.

"Serenity I have no idea of what you're talking about. All I've been doing is babysitting Mokuba." Serenity of course wasn't buying Anzu's little act.

* * *

"Aren't you thirsty Anzu?" At that Anzu looked wearily at her glass and thought carefully of what that might mean. "Oh come on, I invite you here and serve you something to drink and you refuse it. But that does make sense after all," started Serenity with a not so pleasant look on her face, "You always were the type to refuse what you didn't think was up to your standards. I mean you rejected Yami and I could never understand why until now. You wanted Seto all along."

Anzu feeling that this was going nowhere stood up and began to leave but Serenity wouldn't allow that. She grabbed Anzu's arm and pushed her forward making her hit her head against the door. She made her way towards Anzu but only received a kick in her abdomen from the trained dancer. Serenity fell backwards and collected herself enough to run to the kitchen and grab a knife. If Anzu wouldn't die peacefully then she would still die, painfully.

* * *

By the time Serenity made her way to where Anzu had been, she noticed that the door was wide open and Anzu was nowhere to be found. Serenity was in such furry at Anzu's departure that she grabbed the glass that lay on the coffee table. In her try to come up with a way to kill Anzu, she didn't notice that the glass she grabbed and drank was Anzu's…

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope that you liked it and that you're happy with the length of this one as I usually only write them with three hundred words and this one was over five hundred. Remember to review…later 


End file.
